Mine!
by SakuMulti
Summary: The doll turned out to be their love. This is probably goin' to be a triangle deal.


**Mine!**

Summary: The doll turned out to be their love.

Go to: sakumulti . deviantart . com/#/d4yd2vk to see the picture for Mine!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

Okay, so, before we start this out, I want you all to know that this is just a little bit after Arlong is defeated. And those who don't even know who that is, turn away now! I don't like it when someone starts something that's not the beginning of it, in this case, being father in the story than the person reading. By the way, I don't plan to have the people a mystery (they never are) in the way of hiding their names since I expect you all to be able to understand who the characters are. Well then, let the story begin!

XwX

Everyone was celebrating Arlong's defeat. Breaking his stuff, throwing his stuff out the windows and into the sea, and taking back all their money. Nami, wanting a break from everyone's apologizing, was hiding, after running into a tent, and sighed as she was certain no one was following her, especially Sanji. "Man, they don't have to feel that bad. It was my choice in the first place." Nami said as she rubbed the back of her head and sighed. "Welcome my dear, what would you like?" A women's voice said from behind Nami.

Nami turned around to look at the woman. The woman looked fairly young, in her thirties perhaps, had long blonde hair, tied into two ponytails that went down her back. She had honey brown eyes and a peculiar purple diamond in the middle of her forehead. Another thing about her, one that freaked Nami out a bit, was that she radiated an aura that said 'If you don't cooperate with me, you'll never be able to make another decision. I'll be sure of it.' She also radiated the smell of alcohol.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't come here for-" Nami started saying as she smiled nervously at the woman before being cut off by the same woman. "How about this comb! It is a very rare item indeed! Only five berries!" The woman yelled as she help out a beautiful blue comb with intricate cherry blossom petals that would be put into a bun to make you look even more beautiful. "Uh, no thanks. I was just saying-" Nami started, once again, with a sweat drop while smiling nervously before being cut off, again, by the woman. "Then how about this doll! She needs a home and she's extremely cute!" The women yelled as she turned around in her chair, being behind a desk and sitting in a spinning chair, and started digging through a box, throwing things to the side.

Things, such as kunais and fans and occasionally a bottle would be thrown, were landing everywhere to the sides of the woman, sometimes lodging themselves into the walls, mainly in the cases of the kunais. She then ahah-ed as she found the doll she was looking for. Nami instantly stopped trying to tell the woman that she wasn't going to buy anything when she saw the doll.

The doll was indeed very cute. It was a female doll, one of a young girl. The girl had beautiful, silky, pastel pink hair that went to her shoulders and framed her heart shaped face. She had amazing emerald green eyes framed by thick lashes. She was wearing a very peculiar dress. (Don't believe me? Check out my drawing, I don't know how I chose the colors. -.-") Her dress had an odd trimming around the top that looked almost as if it was reaching towards her face and trimming at the end of the dress that looked dull and just kinda drooped, in a way, downwards. The trimming was a magenta color. The top half of her dress was a dark purple and the sleeves ended at her mid-upper arms and they puffed out at the end. The bottom half of her dress was an aqua green and it hung limply at her sides, a bit baggy, though, for easy movement and it went down to her mid-lower legs. Around the top of her dress, just as her breasts began, to the end of the purple half of her dress, she had on a brown/tan vest-like thing that was connected at the top and then dived and grew father apart the farther it went down her upper body to show the area where her stomach was. Around the lower part of her dress, right after the top ended, started another brown/tan vest like thing, only in a skirt form, that overlapped itself and spread out, like the top vest-like thing, and was, also, tied together at her waist. One half, the overlapping half of the vest-like, skirt-like thing, stopped about mid-thigh while the other half, the half being overlapped, went down to her knee. The shorter side of the vest-like, skirt-like thing being on her right side while the longer half of the vest-like, skirt-like thing was on her left side. Her outfit ended with two light blue Mary Janes that fit her feet perfectly and showed that she didn't have socks on. She was so small; she fit into the palms of the woman's hands.

The woman saw Nami's expression of pure memorization and smirked. "She's oonly twenty berries. But for you, I'll drop the price to ten berries." The woman said as she walked over to Nami. There was a few seconds of silence before Nami started to squeal. "Deal! Deal! Deal! I'll take her!" Nami yelled happily as she happily handed the woman ten berries as she snatched the cute little doll away from her and started rubbing it against her cheek. "This is so cute! I can't believe no one's bought you yet!" Nami started gishing as she continued to rub the doll against her cheek. Something then occurred to her.

"What am I going to call you?" Nami asked herself as she held the little doll in front of her. The woman, who had had enough of Nami's squealing, decided to clear her throat at this moment, catching Nami's attention. "Young girl, I will point out that her name is Sakura Haruno and that she is a very special doll, so if you lose her, you'll have to pay. I'll find out somehow if you lose her, no matter what it takes." The woman said in a leader-like voice at the beginning as her voice turned dark and menacing by the end.

Nami didn't really care about the dark part of the message and was happily saying Sakura over and over again as she ran out of the little tent while yelling 'Thank you' and 'I owe you'.

The woman just shook her head. She then looked at the piece of fabric at the front of her tent and said to herself, "Sakura, will you finally be happy?"

XwX

I did it! In a 2 ½ to 3 ½ hour ride to Kansas, I got this entire chapter done! I'm so proud of myself! I also want to apologize for my recent un-activity on Fanfiction to readers who have been waiting for new chapters of stories that have already been put up. I just temporarily lost interest in writing and just couldn't think of anything and just took a little break. But I'm back now and I plan to write for a good amount of time before taking another break! I'm in Kansas for the weekend and I'll be sure to write on my way home if I can't think of anything while I'm in my grandma's house!

XwX

I also want to let everybody know that I now have a DeviantART account and am now taking requests for anime characters to be drawn. I need images to work off of to draw the characters. I'm at sakumulti . deviantart . com. Please visit my account!


End file.
